THE LOST FIVE part 5: a christmas finale
by JMS135
Summary: the adventure of the lost five is about to come to an end. what is standing in the way is one more adventure. can Alvin, Simon, Jeanette, Judy and Theodore complete the journey and save Christmas before it gets cancelled. part 5 of the lost five franchise and it is the last adventure of the lost five.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I am back and my problems with the internet are beginning to be fixed and now I am still updating, here I have fifth and definitely the last story of the lost five franchise, the lost five going on five adventures, this adventure is the final adventure and since Christmas is only months away, I know that, but I just thought I'd Maybe end this as a Christmas special, anyway if you haven't read my other four lost five stories then I suggest you do that before reading this. anyway I like to thank a lot of people who reviewed my four stories of the lot five, mainly Alvinascar5, AlvinandBritanyfoveverlove and TheSimonette245. without their support I wouldn't have made it to this last story. and I am going to try ending this story and end the lost five before 2015, I began the lost five in 2014 and now I am going to end it in 2014. any way one with the story.**

**Enjoy.**

I started to wrap up the presents, I was giving to my Brother In laws, my Sisters, my best friend and Best friend in law, my Nieces and Nephews and my Son and Daughter and my Husband. geez I have been wrapping a lot of presents. after I have finished I went down stairs to get a cup of tea. while I was waiting for the kettle to boil, I took a look at the four novel's I wrote.

Book one was called The Lost Five: Lost in the City. the colour of the book is Purple and it has a picture of a city building in front of the cover. the story is about when me and my friends got left behind on one of our field trips and the five of us had to work together to head back home, as we were there we did a few crimes, Simon killed a couple of people, the five of us went in a casino and Bar under-aged, Theodore Shoplifted a store. and we slept in a subway tunnel and we didn't pay a cab driver any money. and we went in a dark forest with a haunted house. luckily we returned home after getting lost in the city for a whole week.

Book two was called The Lost Five: Night of the living five. the colour of the book is Green and it has a picture of a Jackal Lantern in the front of the cover. and the story was about when our school turned haunted and we had a bunch of witches on the lose. luckily we managed to get rid of them by Burning them I think.

Book three was called The Lost Five: An Adventure in the Jungle. the colour of the book is Red and it has a picture of the map we found in that adventure. The Adventure was about saving ourselves from getting our homes turned into a casino. we found a map that leads to a jungle full of creatures and we found one of our Enemies Klaus and Claudia the Diamond smugglers escape their prison and are also after the treasure. we went through swamps, Chasms and Caves. almost got eaten by a Lion. we made it through a temple and got the treasure, for a moment after we left the island I though we lost the treasures, they are worth enough money to keep us from living in the streets, we thought we lost them but thanks to Simon we haven't. and our home is staying as it is.

And Book four was called The Lost Five: One small step for five and one giant leap for five. the colour of the book is Blue and it has a picture of a space ship on the front of the cover. the story is about where me an my Friends ending up in a disaster during another excursion, we met a guy named Jason Dahl and Judy has fallen in love with him, but he already has a girlfriend named Charlene. we joined a mission to stop a group called the dark 7 from destroying the world, we did kill the captain but after Jason dumped Charlene after he found out she was threatening Judy, Charlene got upset then she joined the Dark 7 but after the dark 7 was destroyed, Jason and Charlene remained as just friends and Charlene Married Judy's Brother Joshua Bishop.

after looking at them books, I finished my tea and went back upstairs to my office where I am writing my fifth and Final story. the story showing the last adventure Me, Simon, Alvin, Judy and Theodore went on. it was the story where the five of us had to save Christmas. and as we had to face an evil elf. we know on thing that Santa Clause is real. and this is the story of what happened 11 years ago.

**11 years ago.**

I started to walk back home that afternoon prepared for my month and a half break from college. I am 19 years old so I will be graduating next year. after I got home, I took a shower and got prepared in my normal clothes then I got downstairs to see my sisters.

" were ready to go", said Eleanor.

" where", I said.

" to the boy's house, me and Eleanor have planned it while you spent an hour in that shower like you do everyday", said Brittany.

" I do not spend an hour in the shower you Hypocrite", I said.

" why are we just sitting here arguing around for, let's go", said Eleanor as us three girls went off. and Judy came along, and as we all reached the Chipmunks house Judy knocked on the door and Theodore answered it.

" hey girls, come in to the kitchen", said Theodore.

then the four of us went in the kitchen where we are waiting for Alvin and Simon. 25 seconds later Alvin came downstairs after finishing his game, the WII version of Mario Kart.

" where's Simon", I said.

" he's Downstairs, making another one of them lame experiments", said Alvin.

" I heard he is making something eatable", said Theodore.

" if they are eatable why do you call them Lame", said Eleanor.

" because they are L.A.M.E. Lovely and marvellous experiments", said Alvin.

" ok", I said. then Simon arrived with three little plates on a big tray.

" what have you got Simon", said Theodore.

" a few sweets, you all want to take a look", said Simon then he showed the first sweet.

" this first sweet I made is the flavour changing chewing gum. all you got to do is chew it and if you keep chewing it you can get a different flavour. there are six flavours and colours, Brittany since you always chew gum at school, how about you taste this", said Simon.

" okay I will", Said Brittany, then she took the chewing gum and plopped it in her mouth.

" I can taste the first flavour, strawberry", said Brittany then she gave it a little blow and it showed red.

" the taste is changing, Orange both colour and flavour, wait I can taste Lemon too, a bit sour but sweet", said Brittany then she blew another bubble out and it is yellow.

" okay you did it, quickly spit it out before you reach the last flavour", said Simon.

" why, that would jut make me waste it, I can now taste lime, so the colour is now green I think", said Brittany.

" I am serious Brittany, take that gum out of your mouth, I haven't got the mixture right", said Simon.

" I can taste blueberry and the gum is blue", said Brittany.

" Brittany you are about to reach the final colour, spit the gum out before you do", said Simon.

" I can taste plum", said Brittany.

" that's the warning colour spit it out", said Simon.

" I can't it's stuck", said Brittany.

" well you are too late, the only way to get it out is to blow a bubble until it pops", said Simon.

" what happened", said Judy.

" if you keep the gum in your mouth too long it get's stuck", said Simon.

Then Brittany started to blow a bubble and the bubble is big. Simon grabbed an umbrella and opened it.

" everyone get behind me, this isn't going to be pretty", said Simon. then the rest of us got behind Simon then we heard a big

BANG!

her bubble burst, and I see goo everywhere and glitter. we looked at Brittany and saw her covered in purple goo.

" I am a mess, and I just cleaned myself today", said Brittany glaring at Simon.

" I already warned you Brittany so don't blame me", said Simon.

" whatever, I am going to take another shower, if its alright if I use your bathroom boys", said Brittany as she went up the stairs and took once again another shower.

" okay now, my new sweet is drinkable it is a special type of Juice called Stu-juice", said Simon then Alvin took a little drink from it.

" that actually tastes great", said Alvin. said Alvin as he drank the rest.

" it not only has a great taste but it can help with stress, depression and anxiety", said Simon.

then he shows the last sweet.

" I call this last one a sleeper dreamer. it helps for people who have nightmares or trouble sleeping. and it is chewable so once you eat it you will fall asleep and have positive dreams", said Simon. then Eleanor took the sweet and plopped it in her mouth and a few seconds later she fell to the floor.

" oh great, Eleanor fainted", said Alvin.

" she didn't, you see the lolly takes affect once the person who ate it swallowed it, and the affect wears off in an hour", said Simon as he and his Brothers laid Eleanor on the couch until she wakes up.

" these might be worth millions Simon, you should sell them", said Theodore.

" I am not sure if I should", said Simon as he opened up a piece of paper.

" what's that", said Judy.

" the recipe, for the sweets, I don't think these sweets should be shown, they might make the future negative, and I don't want that happening", said Simon as he scrunched the recipe into a ball and threw it in the fireplace.

" I found something this morning out in the front yard", said Theodore pulling out a big silver stone out of his pocket.

" what is that", said Alvin.

" it looks like a crystal", said Judy.

Simon then pulled out a book.

" according to this book, that stone is called the X-Mas X-Tal, legend has it that crystal is what's making Christmas stay as Christmas and it also says that if that crystal isn't sent to the north pole by the 25th of December then Christmas is cancelled", said Simon.

" what are we going to do", said Judy.

" we should give it in ourselves", I said.

" we shouldn't", said Alvin.

" why not", said Theodore.

" it could be dangerous, we might get in trouble", said Alvin.

" oh for once Alvin is not up for adventure", said Simon sarcastically.

" I am serious Simon, I don't want anything like this happen again, you killed a couple of people when we were in the city, Brittany and Eleanor were cast into a dancing spell, we almost got eaten by a lion at the island and we almost lost our lives up that ship, besides, Brittany arranged a date tonight", said Alvin.

Simon then chuckled, " and you say I'm uptight", he said.

" we should do this tomorrow, just so we can sleep on it, and for Alvin to go on his date", said Theodore.

" great thinking", said Judy.

" as long as I get to go on my date, this will be okay", said Alvin.

" but what are we going to say to Dave, James and Miss Miller", I said.

" we could tell them we are going on a vacation the five of us, after all the five of us are growing up", said Alvin.

" so we do this tomorrow right", said Theodore.

" yeah, but not one hour more, we must send this to the north pole or Christmas is cancelled", said Simon.

one day later after sleeping on it, we now have 24 days left till Christmas Then Alvin, Theodore, Simon, Judy and I left our house and began our adventure. for the last time.

**okay now, that was the first chapter of the final adventure of the lost five, and I am serious this time, I won't be doing seven or six, just five stories, why did I call it the lost five, five people on five adventures. well, after returning, I still have more stories on the way and new ones to come, but since I am in year 11 I have been getting loads of assignments and tests so I might not update till September, I also just want to thank you all for reading my other four stories and Reviewing them and I am going to try my best to end the story before 2015 is born. so until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, and here I have chapter 2 of the final story of the lost five series. now I hope you enjoy this next chapter and I like the thank Thesimonette254 for being the first to review this story. anyway here I have the second chapter of THE LOST FIVE: a Christmas finale.**

**Enjoy.**

Simon, Me, Alvin, Theodore and Judy walked for three days, we now have 21 days left till Christmas so we need to hurry.

" hey guys, I see a village", said Theodore pointing to a village.

we went across a bridge and saw that there are little people.

we went up to one.

" excuse me, but what is this place", said Judy.

" Christkin land and we are Christkins", said the little chirstkin.

" is this the north pole", said Judy.

" no that is far from us, this is the east pole", said the Christkin.

I was amazed, instead of having the north pole and south pole, they actually have the east pole, I wonder if they have the west pole.

" come quick, the chocolatier Mr Villy Voeka is arriving and is opening the factory, I can see him", said the Christkin.

the five of us were amazed at what we saw, here he is, the chocolatier of the east pole and the world. Villy Voeka.

Villy opened the door to his factory and appeared down the stairs, he took a look around at the people staring at him, he took a breather and sang.

_Beyond this door's a factory  
Begat from just a bean  
beyond this door, Surprises in store  
and it must be believed to be seen._

_beyond this door's invention  
where mind, meet with machine  
beyond this gate, astonishment waits  
but it must be believed to be seen._

_no magic spells or Potions  
forswear legerdemain  
my kingdom's created from notion  
all swelling inside of my brain._

_Beyond this door's a banquet  
A lucky made cuisine  
the lucky few will get to pass through  
but it must be believed to be seen._

_Beyond this door is music  
come dance betwixt and between  
beyond thee vaults is a word without faults  
__and it must be believed to be seen._

_Beyond this door's a puzzle  
__you'll find out what I mean  
__beyond this gate is a world I create  
__and it must be believed to be seen _

_your life's about to change now  
__so don't get left behind  
__though things appear quite strange now  
__imagine the wonders you'll find._

_beyond this door is chocolate  
so tasty it's obscene  
__so follow me, for I guaranty.__  
that this world I conceived  
and All I've achieved  
it must be believed  
to be seen._

then he turned and looked at us five.

" you five do come in", said Villy as he lead us in his factory.

* * *

" now children I am going to give you a tour to my amazing factory but before I do, why don't you tell me your names", said Villy.

" I am Seville, Alvin Seville", said Alvin.

" I am Simon", said Simon.

" and I am Theodore, me and Simon, including Alvin are Brothers", said Theodore.

" I am Judy", said Judy.

" and I am Jeanette, me and Judy are friends with each other, Alvin and Theodore. Simon is my Boyfriend", said Jeanette.

" well now that the five of you are hear shall we begin the tour", said Villy.

we jut nodded and then Villy showed us to some rooms.

" now this the Bean room, this is where I mash up coca beans and put them into the big cauldron, what I add in the cauldron is I bottle of milk daily so it won't expire. cocoa nuts, and I add nuts that are mashed up and thrown in", said Villy.

" now we have added fruit in here that orange bucket has orange juice, that red bucket has strawberry and raspberry mix juice, the yellow has lemon and the green has lime. we mix the fruit together and plop the mix in the cauldron and every week we put them in bags and boxes and deliver them around the world, and they make these", said Villy giving us each a Voeka bar.

" Simon has made some interesting sweets", said Theodore.

" what kind of Sweets", said Mr Voeka looking at Theodore confusingly.

" he made a chewing gum can changes flavour, a drink that tastes amazing and can get rid of Anxiety, Depression and can calm people when they are angry, Scared or upset. and he also made a mint that can make you sleep and have good dreams", said Theodore.

" is that where this recipe comes from", said Mr Voeka showing us a recipe.

" where did you find that", said Simon.

" a big wind blew the thing in my factory, I connected the papers together and they formed a recipe", said Voeka.

" so are you going to make those sweets in the entire world", said Simon.

" yep, and all of the credit will go to you, for inventing the idea, you five are amazing, the candies you invented Simon, will make the world change very great, so I was hoping you stay", said Mr Voeka.

" we love to, but we have another adventure to go to, you see this X-tal, we need to return it to the north pole or there will be no Christmas", said Judy.

" that is bad, but that's okay, at least you had a great time hear you only have 21 days left until Christmas anyway, so I'll let you go, I'll show you a shortcut", said Villy. as he lead us to a door.

" this path will take you to the north pole but be aware, it can also take you to the west pole and that is a dangerous place to be for children, even if they are 19 years old", said Villy Voeka.

we then left but we heard him shout what sounded like that should not take the left path, that path might lead to the west pole, if we take the right path we can go to the north pole. we got distracted on what he said so we took the left path, which was a big mistake.

**well, another chapter has been updated, the song was called "It must be believed to be seen", and it was from the Charlie and the Chocolate factory musical. well, next chapter will be up very soon, I hope you enjoyed this one, until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


End file.
